gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Allelujah Rescue Operation
is the 28th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot At the Federation's Prison for Anti-Government Forces, Marina id being interrogated, as the Federation believes she has some connection to Celestial Being. Somewhere in the Federation, the African man seen at the end of Episode 25 is talking to Ribbons, who is supplying data from Veda to the Federation, which ensured that the Security Bureau will be under the A-Laws direct control. Once their conversation is over, Ribbons says they are the only ones to fulfill Aeolia's plan: the Innovators. As he enters his ready room, Regene asks why he had a change of heart over Marina. Ribbons answers it is obvious: Celestial Being will come for their Gundam Meister and that it is in essence a trap Soma, Andrei, along with a number of Federal agents, arrive at Allelujah's cell, possibly to interrogate him. Upon seeing Soma, he begins to struggle. Soma notes that her quantum brainwaves aren't affecting him, remembering the reports that four years, when he was captured, he suffered a head injury. When they take off his muzzle, he calls Soma Marie, though she protests it is not. On the Ptolemy 2 at their hidden asteroid base, Tieria is supervising Lockon's training. Lockon makes a charming remark that he has such a "cute instructor"which Tieria rebukes him for making fun of him; At the bridge, Mileina, Lasse and Ian are talking. Apparently, Sumeragi isn't intent on rejoining Celestial Being; Saji asks Setsuna why the Thrones were their enemies and the approaches that were made to conflict interventions. Saji says either of them naturally provoked hatred and destroyed the peaceful world, especially the peace he had. Setsuna asks if he only wants peace for himself alone; Saji denies it and says he doesn't want anyone to feel unhappy. At the prison, Soma asks Sergei is the Superhuman Institute had anyone by the name of Marie. Just then, an Guya until Kati's command arrives. Far away, Nena in her Liang has confirmed Allelujah's location and is then ordered to leave. Inside, Allelujah wonders why Marie changed her name and figures that she has another personality; Information on the prison is forwarded to Ptolemy, including the names of every prisoner. Feldt notes Marina's name. At the high orbit station, Louise asks Colonel Zhejiang why the search for the Gundams was abandoned. The Colonel explains that HQ intends to set a bait for Celestial Being, to determine their strength. On the Ptolemy, everyone asks Sumeragi to give them a tactical plan to rescue Allelujah. But she refuses to let anyone get in danger again. Setsuna appeals to her sense of decency to help them. Sumeragi then comes up with a battle plan, taking into account every detail. The Ptolemy then makes a bold dive into the Earth's atmosphere, shooting the MS hanger at the prison. It just keeps going until it reaches the water, causing a tsunami that floods the grounds of the prison, causing mass confusion for the forces station. Setsuna then infiltrates the prison, while Tieria/Seravee protects 00, with Cherudim providing long ranged support. Also, Katharon guerrillas break in, freeing any prisoners they can. Setsuna sets Allelujah free, giving him the coordinates to where Arios will be waiting, before going off to rescue Marina. Just as Allelujah reaches the coordinates and Arios arrives, Soma helds him at gunpoint, determined to not let him escape. He tries to appeal to her as Marie, but she angrily denies it until he says her full name -- Marie Parfacy. This triggers a series of visions of the past that bring Soma to her knees. As Allelujah reaches for her, he is warded off by Andrei. Though he was so close to taking Marie with him, he takes off in Arios. The three Gundams then outclass two GN-X III before Seravee destroys them, and then retreated. Lockon sees his Katharon comrades, with all the prisoners safe. At forementioned organization's base, everyone is happy over Lockon "Gin-1"'s accomplishment. Klaus informs Shirin that one of the prisoners was Marina, who was taken by Setsuna. As everyone gets back on the Ptolemy, Allelujah is surprised to see Lockon, at which the latter says he tired of the same reaction. In the launch bay, Marina asks Setsuna why he is fighting again; he responds that it is the only thing he can do. She cries because he isn't.